wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lightsong (Frosty)
Lightsong belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. Description The first impression any dragon gets from Lightsong would probably be "Wow, she's tiny." Indeed, the little hybrid is small for her age - most would assume that she is younger than oneself. Lightsong is the size of a slightly larger 5-year old dragonet, yet she is actually more than twice that age. She is not incredibly thin but neither can she be considered chubby, she's somewhere between the two. Despite being part RainWing, Lightsong's scales are permanently fixed in one color, that is a pale, simmering gold. Her scales shine brighter when under the sunlight, or shone on directly with a light source. She has sunset orange underscales, which also share a color with her two wings. She has a pair of frills on the sides of her face, which twitch when she is excited or euphoric. Her horns, which are also bright yellow, vaguely resemble a normal SkyWing's. She has a long tail, which is void of the tail barb that normal SandWings possess. There are a few bright orange markings on her body, a possible result of her SeaWing heritage. She also has a ridge on her back, resembling her frills. Lightsong's eyes are a deep aqua layered with teal, a perfect contrast to her warm-colored scales. What distinguishes Lightsong from other dragons is her unfortunate disability. She may look like a normal dragon, albeit a little bit smaller, with normal legs and a normal body, but that's not entirely true. She was once completely paralyzed on the left side, but now she is just weakened. Her left legs, lower left half of her body and left wing are all very weak, and she is unable to use them without frequent assistance. She can stand with no troubles, but changing positions is always going to be difficult for her. She cannot fly or walk for a long time either, and it's hard for her to control those muscles. Weirdly, her tail was spared from this weakness. Personality Lightsong is probably the typical stereotype of a dragon who's eternally cheerful, clingy, noisy and possibly even annoying. That, however, is not true, and she hates anyone who simply sees her as that. Her cheerful and upbeat demeanor wasn't always there - and it took her time to fully become who she is now. The four-tribe hybrid has very positive views on life, even if that wasn't always the case, hence her title "Hope's Voice". She isn't one for professionalism - even on stage, she keeps her casual, friendly and easygoing persona. She's open-minded and generally tolerant of everyone - making it incredibly natural to talk to her. You can often find her cracking up a few jokes or playfully teasing her friends in good nature. The little dragon also has high amounts of energy, which manifests in her frequent laughs and her clear, powerful voice which never fails to impress the audience. She isn't really that loud or noisy as you think - she genuinely enjoys talking and chatting with other dragons, usually with her fans, but she can understand if a dragon needs their space or some alone time. She would never, ever do anything of her own with just the intention to spite another dragon or make them feel bad. Lightsong is very understanding and empathetic, and will never force someone into doing something they don't wish to. She's also rarely professional, on stage or not, for she does not wish to let others feel that she's superior. Although she doesn't like to think too much about things, knowing how bad things can turn out if one overthinks, Lightsong can unknowing speak very wise words when she is into the subject. Often, she gives additional motivational speeches at the end of her shows, hoping that her voice will reach out to those that may need it. She often moves the crowd and reduces another dragon to tears with her inspirational words, and she has unknowingly lifted the spirits of so many lost souls with her success as a disabled dragon. This doesn't always show, but Lightsong will always be an emotionally-sensitive dragon. Any talk of her past is sure to strike a chord, although she has generally good control over her emotions. Although she appears strong and always bright, she knows that the physical and mental scars she bears are forever a reminder of the bitter event in her past, and something that constantly reminded her of what she didn't have. She has a rare aggressive side - one that would make itself known when you have overstepped her boundaries. She isn't hesitant to defend herself and her loved ones or a good cause, be it physically or verbally. During her times of anger, she can say things that really hurt - but this often causes her to feel guilty, and she'll more than often always try to apologize or make it up to you. She doesn't fare well with mental injuries alone, and she dreads that everything and everyone she loves will be taken away from her. With that, she never messes around when it comes to relationships - she treats all of her friends and acquaintances seriously, making sure that she never hurts their feelings, often exhausting herself while doing so. Unfortunately, this also means she often fails to pay attention to whether her efforts are appreciated or even returned, and if it turns out that she's being taken for granted, she'll end up distraught and unhappy. Lightsong often only hopes that her happiness will be infectious enough to cheer up those who were going through tough times, for she knows that she is unable to assist each and every one of them. For her close friends, she'll stick by them through thick and thin, for, to her, no fame or glory is greater than the gift of having someone you love and trust next to you. This may make her seem clingy, but she is just deathly afraid of losing anyone she holds dear, due to events that had occurred in the past. Even though she cares deeply for others and is a generally emotional dragon, Lightsong is surprisingly good at hiding her own true feelings. She is not immune to occasional breakdowns if the pressure gets too overwhelming, or a particularly heart-wrenching event occurs. However, if she lets you in on the sight of her tears, then you mean something special to her. Her friendly nature often meant that she forges new bonds wherever she goes, some deeper than the others. She has accepted and let go of her past, and although she once avoided conversing with too many dragons to prevent herself from feeling the pain of losing someone again, she has come to terms with herself that having others in her life is a gift, and she should work hard to protect them. History Many years after the Great War and the founding of The Jade Mountain Academy, the little hybrid was born among the peaks of the Sky Kingdom. Contrary to popular belief, Lightsong did not hatch with her disability. When she was a young dragonet, she was very energetic and often flew around the mountain ranges to meet new dragons and talk to them. Despite some being annoyed by her cheerful nature - considering that most of them were SkyWings - dragons quickly warmed up to her friendly and easygoing nature. They appreciated her presence, whether it was to tell them a joke after a long day or just to listen to their problems and offer surprisingly good advice. More often than not, Lightsong would often put her voice in action, either singing full-fledged songs or just humming a soft melody. Dragons who have met her have all claimed that she had a powerful yet lovely voice, which vary to sync with the emotion and mood of the different songs she sings. For unknown reasons at first, her father was always disappointed in her. Glow always tried to avoid her when she wanted to talk to him, in hopes of strengthening their relationship. Lightsong was sad, but she did try to brush it off as best as she could. She quickly grew into a dragonet with a promising future, and her mother taught her almost all the skills she needed to survive. They often left the Sky Kingdom to go to other places where their tribes were welcomed - either the Rainforest Kingdom or the Sea Kingdom, and once even the sandy plains where the SandWings dwell. In her early dragonet years, Lightsong met a SkyWing named Jasper near her home. The two are very good friends, and the ruby-red SkyWing would always follow the four-tribe hybrid around whenever she stayed at the Sky Kingdom. It was nearing the age of seven that Lightsong began to notice that things were wrong. Her mother slowly grew more and more depressed, and she could feel the only form of familial connection with her mother starting to fade. Desperate to help her one parent, she decided to find out whatever her father was up to, by secretly following him out to work one day, leading her to the very edge of the kingdom. It turned out that her father was a SkyWing criminal, who didn't just group up with other scums to steal from the wealthy SkyWings and the royal family - but also preyed on weaker dragons. Lightsong watched as her father killed an IceWing right before her eyes for refusing to give up the treasure she was protecting. Unfortunately, her location was discovered and Glow's group proposed that she'd be killed instantly. Using her unnatural green fire, she managed to evade death, but not before a few severe blows were dealt. She suffered from a broken hind leg and several shattered bones in her body. Her mother, who had luckily been close by when the incident occurred, swooped in to save her and carried her out of the mess, with her father now on the chase. Jasper managed to arrive on the scene to lend a claw, but Glow's team of SkyWings had also been following Rainfall. Jasper seized Lightsong and managed to get the injured hybrid out of danger - but her mother hadn't been so lucky. Lightsong was conscious when she watched her mother's throat got slashed by her own father. She had felt some part inside her shatter. It was only when Glow's forces turned on her and Jasper that she truly felt fear. Her father managed to catch her in his iron grip and his group forced Jasper away. Lightsong had tried to fight back as best as she could, but her injuries made it easy to overpower her. Eventually, the damage her father had inflicted was too much to ever be reversed. It was a miracle she even survived, as a broken form laying on the floor. She would have died if the commotion that they had stirred up wasn't enough to alert a few SkyWing guards patrolling farther from the palace grounds. Skills/Abilities Text Text Text Relationships Rainfall: Lightsong adored her mother, and thought she was one of the most caring dragons on Pyrrhia. Her mother would always take care of her when she needed it, and she always encouraged Lightsong to pursue her dreams of becoming a singer. She was extremely devastated after she died, and when the nights get long, she would often recall the times spent with Rainfall, only to quickly burst into tears. Glow: One would assume that Lightsong would hate her father for all that he did. That isn't exactly the case, as the thought of her father usually only brought her a sense of disappointment and pain, and unwanted memories of her lost mother. She couldn't exactly say that she was happy that he died, but she was also relieved to be rid of his troublemaking. Jasper: The red SkyWing was Lightsong's first friend outside of her family. They share a very strong friendship and are very close. The hybrid appreciates how caring Jasper can be, such as when she expresses her concern about her family's well-being and her own health. She also helped Lightsong to get back on her feet after her family was gone. Lightsong always spent her extra time with Jasper whenever she had to stay in the Sky Kingdom, and the SkyWing enjoys hearing her sing. Lightsong had once dated Jasper briefly, but the two realized that they were better as friends. Both of them are happy that the incident had not destroyed their friendship in any way. They still rely on each other for comfort and support, be it physically or mentally, and are near inseparable. Irarina: Lightsong met Irarina on her tour to Possibility, finding her in an extremely unstable state. She tried to help the distressed hybrid, and in the end she ended up sending her to a psychiatric center called Lily Flower Haven. Lightsong made frequent stops at the center to cheer up dragons there, but mostly to comfort Irarina. She thinks the other hybrid is pretty and cute, and is trying to help her overcome her inner demons. The happy dragoness might just be crushing on Irarina... but she hasn't admitted it yet. Quotes Trivia * Lightsong can be used in any timeline, although her default is years after the canon timeline. * She used to be pretty fast and agile. * She is omnivorous, but prefers birds as food. * She can't swim, despite her SeaWing genes. Gallery Lightsong2331335.png|By Wolfy Mesmer, she's adorable, tysm!!! Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Disabled Characters